comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Catseye
Catseye is a feline metamorph who turned into a kitten soon as she was born, leading her parents to throw her out. She was adopted by cats and grew up as a cat. As a result, she believes she's a cat that can turn into a human. Seeing how she behaves more cat than human, many would agree. Sharon Smith is the human persona name for Catseye, though she sees herself as being a cat who turns human, not a human who turns into a cat. Background Unlike most mutants, Catseye's powers manifested at birth rather than puberty. When her parents saw their baby girl turn into a cute little kitten, they were shocked and disgusted. So much so, that they dropped her off at an alley and left. The little kitten was adopted by an alley cat that was drawn to her helpless mewling. Growing up as a cat, Catseye learned everything that cats learn as they grow up. She had a perfectly normal life for a cat, until one day her adoptive feline mother was tormented by nasty kids, which caused Catseye's powers to kick in. Catseye transformed from a regular seeming alley cat, to a large panther-like cat, and the kids ran for their lives. Unfortunately, the kids were not the only ones frightened out of their minds, as Catseye's adoptive mother and the rest of her family escaped from her. They had no understanding of mutant powers, but had every bit of understanding that Catseye has become a larger predator. For the second time in her life Catseye found herself all alone, but aware she had a special power. Once again in her regular cat form, she avoided drawing attention to herself. On her own, she made use of her new found ability to help her survive and hunt, though at first she wasn't able to always shift on command. This experimentation with intentional use of her power, one day caused Catseye to discover she could turn into a human. She still retained some feline features, but looked human enough. This was extremely useful discovery, as she was now able to open windows and doors that blocked her way, as well as have another option to intimidate enemies. With the gift of her intelligence and photographic memory, Catseye was soon able to pick up some key words in English, through observation of human interactions. This allowed her to communicate in a very low level with other humans, but she was able to be better understood than when she meowed at them. One day Hope Summers arrived out of nowhere, and took Catseye with her to a different place. What Catseye didn't know was that Hope from a future time where Catseye died, and was essentially bring her back to life in taking her with her, BACK TO THE FUTURE! Now in a new timeline, though Catseye is not aware of that fact, some people do know her. People like Emma Frost. And while Catseye herself doesn't know anyone, she is abound to be fast friends with Emma once again, if she becomes her surrogate mother, as in the past. Personality Catseye is quite innocent and naive, having had no human upbringing whatsoever, she is unaware of human concepts such as right and wrong, fair and unfair, good and bad. She is unfamiliar with ambition, greed, possessions, rules or commonly accepted codes of conduct. Having been raised as a cat, by cats, all she really knows is how to hunt for food when she's hungry, how to play to have fun, how to find a safe spot to sleep and of course all of the rules of interactions amongst cats. Part of not having any human education leads to Catseye behaving very childlike when in her human form, rendering her very easy to trick as she's quite trusting and tends to believe what she's told, a result of being unfamiliar with the concept of lying. Naturally being a cat most of her life, and only discovering her ability to shift into a human form in her teenaged years, has lead Catseye to believe she is a cat with the inherent power to turn into a human. Catseye behaves like a cat, and tends to think like a cat, it is doubtful that even a telepath will be able to make her understand the truth is actually the otherway around, as her belief is so strongly ingrained in her psyche. She can be playful, self-centered, and put her own amusement over other things, all the while taking everything lightly. She can enjoy playing with a ball of yarn or chasing something to pounce as much as someone else would enjoy a day at an amusement park. Unfortunately Catseye's lack of understanding of the human world results in her having no grasp of laws, customs or ethics. She simply doesn't comprehend why such things exist and what's their purpose, and so she doesn't really care to learn to abide by them. She doesn't have any prejudices, she judges every person on an individual base and according to what she feels and not to what they look like or what heritage they come from. For example: she will not feel embarrassed if she's seen nude, as she doesn't grasp the reason to be shameful about one's own body; she cannot comprehend the concept of stealing being wrong, as she is used to thinking like a cat where everything around her can be used for her amusement or survival. Logs *2013-09-01 - Cutscene: The End of Time - A New Fate - A strange female Stryfe comes to take Catseye from the past to an unknown future. *2014-07-14 - The Cat and the Queen - Emma Frost encounters the time-lost Catseye in the kitchen. Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Available